This invention relates to lamp holder housings. More particularly, this invention relates to lamp holder housings for use in recessed lighting fixtures and, in still greater particularity, this invention relates to a lamp holder housing including an arrangement for mounting both flexible conduit to the lamp holder housing and a thermal protective device within the interior of the lamp holder housing.
Heretofore, electrical conduit has been mounted to enclosures such as lamp holder housings with multi-piece connectors such as threaded male and female members specifically adapted to be inserted and retained within an access opening in the enclosure or housing. These connectors are typically provided with mechanical means for attachment to the conduit. Such mechanical means typically include hardware such as set screws, saddle type clamps and friction or compression type systems all configured for grasping the exterior of the conduit.
It has also been a practice in the field to provide protection against overheating for the surrounding structure. This protection is normally accomplished by including thermal sensors and switch assemblies within the lamp holder housing or adjacent to its exterior. These thermal sensors and switches open the electrical circuit which provides power to the lamp when excessive heat is detected. One of the most desirable locations for sensing heat is between the light source and the closed end of the housing. It is in this area that heat builds up and causes a potential hazard. Heretofore, special access holes, mounting brackets or hardware for securing the thermal protective device within the housing have been required to obtain this most desirable positioning of the thermal sensor.